


Detention

by EZM2016



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is a dick, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship, conner is 18, hurt tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Conner has feelings for Tommy. But Tommy is his teacher, he could never feel the same right? Tommy has tons of emotional baggage, Jason is his ex and he’s an asshole.





	1. Chapter 1

"Connor"   
  
"Connor..."   
  
"CONNOR!"   
  
The boy in question shook his head to get rid of the amazing daydream he was having. Looking up, his vision clearing, he noticed that the entire class including Doctor O was staring at him expectantly. He rubbed his neck sheepishly and glanced down in embarrassment, cheeks tinged pink.   
  
"What was the question, Doctor O?" he asked quietly, causing the entire class to burst out laughing and his science teacher to sigh and remove his glasses to rub his eyes in frustration. "I asked" Tommy started with an annoyed tone "What is Homeostasis?" He finished, waiting for an answer from the red ranger. 'Come on Connor, you're not this dumb!' He mentally chided himself and worried his bottom lip with his teeth absentmindedly."Ummm" He began, still not sure of the answer. 'Well, maybe you should stop daydreaming about your freaking TEACHER and listen in class, then you might know something!" His inner voice offered helpfully, but his inner voice sounds suspiciously like Ethan's voice so it wasn't actually helpful, just snarky.   
  
"Connor...? The Answer..?" Doctor O prodded, causing Connor to groan inwardly 'Like the man of my dreams doesn't already think I'm an idiot!' He complained. 'He does, I'm sure, he does grade your tests after all' His inner, Ethan voice drawled. "Homeostasis?" He asked rhetorically "A House that doesn't move?" He offered, trying to at least get a laugh out of his classmates but all he received were crickets and a few awkward coughs. Sighing Tommy rolled his eyes "Really Connor? I expected more out of you."   
  
Like the Red Ranger didn't feel bad enough, that was a low blow, he had to hold back a whimper and just looked down sadly."Sorry..." he mumbled quietly. Tommy's heart broke and he wished he could go over and comfort his friend and teammate, but he had to keep up appearances and this hurt him to do so.   
  
Sighing and taking a deep breath for what he was about to have to do. "Connor..." He began sternly, causing the Red Ranger to suppress a shiver, "Detention." he finished absolutely, causing his heart to break further when he saw the look on Connor's face, It was a look of total defeat.   
  
'I'll have a talk with him this afternoon' The Black Ranger thought absentmindedly as he went back to teaching again.   
  
By the end of the day, Connor was just over everything. The Red Ranger had been yelled at in every class for 'Not Paying attention', "Pffft, I pay attention" he grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway to face his crush who had given him detention 'Not even the fun sexy kind of detention, because I'm a chicken and he probably doesn't see me that way' He thought sadly. "Maybe if you weren't so fantasy worthy, then I'd pay more attention" He mumbled louder than he meant to.   
  
"Who is fantasy worthy?" Asked Kira curiously, startling Connor thoroughly in the process, causing the Red Ranger to blush almost the color of his ranger suit. "No one" he grumbled, "Who is no one?" Came the voice of Ethan next, startling the Red Ranger again "Connor has been fantasizing about someone, and I'm curious as to who" Kira offered in a sing-song voice to which Connor ignored her and kept walking.   
  
"Ooooh" Eathen commented in a teasing tone "Who is the lucky girl?" He asked, still laughing. "It's not a girl.." The Red Ranger mumbled out without thinking and could literally sense his friends coming to a complete stop a few steps behind him. Groaning at his lack of tact, he ran a hand down his face exasperatedly and turned slowly to see Ethan and Kira slack-jawed   
  
Sighing again Connor spoke first "Can we not do this?" He asked hopefully. Kira regained her composure first and smirked at him "I knew it!" She exclaimed, causing Connor to roll his eyes 'Of course she did' he thought in amusement. She is the smartest one on the team, Ethan is book smart but Kira is the one that notices everything and can figure people out easily.   
  
Ethan chose then to break out of his stupor, but instead of addressing Connor he turned to the Yellow Ranger and sighed as he pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it over. The Red Ranger cocked an eyebrow at his pair of friends and started laughing, and if you knew Connor you knew that his laugh was contagious. "I have the best friends ever!" He exclaimed, causing them to laugh more. "But you are gay right? Not Bi? " Ethan clarified.   
  
Connor laughed harder, extending his arms and walking backwards down the hall now "Yes!" He exclaimed, "I, Connor McNight, am officially 100% GAY!" He continued to walk backward, not paying attention as usual and laughing with his friends. "I 100% LOVE the D!" He joked and his friends were in hysterics now "And I have a major crush on..." His sentence, not that he was going to finish it out loud, was cut short by the Red Ranger colliding with someone.   
  
Instead of the someone letting him fall, they wrapped their arms securely around his waist, as a familiar voice whispered against his ear "Don't stop on my account". Connor did his best to hold back a shiver but a slight one slipped through as he visibly gulped "D...Doctor...O" He stammered, launching himself out of the older man's arms "S...Sorry...I was on my way to detention, I swear" he assured the Black Ranger, who just smirked at him.   
  
Tommy nodded to the other two rangers and put on his 'Teacher' face, which totally drove the Red Ranger crazy by the way, and told him to get his butt to detention. Connor complied, waving over his shoulder to his friends as he followed his fellow ranger and crush back to the science class to serve his detention.   
  
Tommy led the Red Ranger into the science classroom. "Sit" he ordered, but instead of taking an actual seat Connor just sat on top of the closest desk to him. The Red Ranger leaned onto his hands, which he placed between his legs on the desk, keeping his head down as his cheeks were dusted lightly with pink.   
  
'He held me. Tommy Oliver held me!' His brain was kind of short-circuiting and by the time he realizes that Tommy was trying to get his attention the older man already had an expected eyebrow raised. Biting his lip gently he blushed more "Sorry Doctor O, I didn't hear you." He admitted softly.   
  
Sighing, the Black Ranger removed his glasses ran a hand down his face "Connor, where has your brain been?" He reprimanded. "And it's just us right now, Tommy is fine" he added absentmindedly as he made his way around his desk. Connor huffed "Sorry Doct...Tommy" he caught himself "My brain is just off in space, I'm not trying to be an idiot, I swear" He offered a little timidly.   
  
The Black Ranger was about to reply and comfort his friend, but a voice from the door cut him off "Well, you could have fooled me, Mr. Mcnight. I mean you're barely able to stay on the soccer team due to your incompetence in the classroom" Principal Randall said in a haughty tone. Connor was trying to work on his impulsiveness but he was about to go off on this crazy woman, but he didn't get the chance.   
  
"Excuse me, principal?" Tommy said calmly, but it was the calm in which you could tell he was ready to rip someone's head off. The tone caught Connor off guard, he had half expected the science teacher to laugh and agree with the principal.   
  
"What?" She asked shocked "It's the truth and everyone knows it," she said as she stuck her nose in the air. It took all of Tommy's many years of self-control not to growl this impudent woman. "You know nothing about Connor, so I suggest you keep remarks like those about one of my students to a minimum around me. I'm very protective of them" he warned.   
  
The principle just rolled her eyes at his obvious threat. "Anyways…" she drawled " I was just coming to see if you would like to have dinner with me?" She asked with a smirk that obviously meant she expected him to accept and be grateful for the opportunity.   
  
Connor had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming at this awful woman, he would regret it and he knew it. If this is what Tommy wanted then he would wish him the best. The Red Ranger averted his eyes to his feet that were swinging, trying not to show how completely jealous he was, he had no right though because Tommy wasn't his.   
  
"Ummm..." Tommy replied eloquently, obviously in shock as much as his younger friend. "Great!" She replied, not waiting for an actual answer, turning on heels to leave. The Red Ranger could feel his heartbreaking but he was strong, too strong to let this get to him, or so he told himself over and over in his head.   
  
"Wait!" Tommy stopped her, turning to him with a questioning look "Yes, Mr. Oliver?" She asked, annoyed that he would stop her. "I'm sorry, I can't… I...Have plans!" He came up with that on the spot, even Connor could tell, so with a little hope restored he helped his teacher out.   
  
"Yeah, principal Randall" he agreed "he's tutoring me tonight….You know because of how much of a failure I am in the classroom" he offered, obviously being a smart ass, but not so much to cause Randall to reprimand him.   
  
He glanced and caught Tomm's eye and he could see the grateful look he was sending and the fact that the older man is about to burst out laughing at any second.   
  
Randall gave to give a curt nod "Maybe another time." She offered "yeah…" Tommy said awkwardly is the woman stormed out of the room "or maybe never" he mumbled, which cause Connor to burst out laughing, finally able to express his amusement at the situation.   
  
"Dodged a bullet there huh, Tommy?" He asked a wary looking black ranger. "Thank you, Connor. I owe you big time." He thanked the Red Ranger for the obvious save.   
  
"You know," Connor began, still swinging his legs "People already think you two are sleeping together" he finishes nonchalantly as he blew some of the hair out of his eyes, risking a glance towards the older man. There was a mix of emotions on Tommy's face, mainly disgust "Eww...Just Ugh! Gross!" He offered as an answer which may Connor chuckling flashes teacher lopsided grin.   
  
That grin made Tommy's stomach lurch and fill with butterflies he hasn't had since he had been with Jason. 'Damn these Red Rangers, they're going to be the death of me!' He thought dramatically and gave Connor one of his signature grins and was shocked to see the younger man squirming in his seat and blush down at his feet   
  
Just that site may Tommy do something he probably shouldn't have "Come on Connor, let's go" he said, causing the teen to look at him curiously "Huh?" He asked, causing Tommy to laugh lightly.   
  
"We told Randall that I was tutoring you, she will notice if your grades are the same after being tutored by the teacher" he explains like it was obvious. The Red Ranger made an "O" shape with his mouth and hopped off the table. "Where are we going to study at?" He asked, looking at Tommy from behind his bangs.   
  
That Look caused him to do something else he probably shouldn't have done. "My house," he said with a small smile and walked out of the room, leaving Connor to follow him. 'Oh, shit' was all the younger man could think as he followed his crush out of the classroom and towards the parking lot.   



	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the Black Ranger's house was a quiet one, the radio was playing and Tommy was lost in thought while Connor didn't know what to say so he just remained quiet the entire way.'Finally' Connor thought as the house finally came into sight. "Who the..." Tommy began to ask when he saw a red Hummer parked in his driveway but he was cut off by the sight of a familiar figure getting out of the SUV and removing his sunglasses "Jason..." The Black Ranger breathed out as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, coming to a stop in his driveway.   
  
"Who..?" Connor asked as they exited the jeep, thoroughly confused as to what was going on, he looked to Tommy who was taking an obviously calming breath but the older man didn't get a chance to answer him because the said stranger had walked over and hugged The Black Ranger who promptly froze up. Noticing the state of his friend and him not really hugging back, the Red Ranger cleared his throat to get the attention off of Tommy and onto himself.   
  
The sudden noise made Tommy snap out of whatever daze he had been in, hugging the man in front of him a bit timidly and clearing his throat awkwardly. "Um, Hey Jase..." Tommy greeted, trying to put on a happy face which didn't go unnoticed by the younger ranger. The Black ranger stepped back and looked to Connor "Jason, this is Connor. Connor, Jason" He introduced and Jason gave a thousand-watt smile, making Connor blush slightly and causing Tommy to roll his eyes at Jason's flirty nature as the former Red Ranger rounded the Jeep to shake the current Red Ranger's hand. 'Jason...' Connor thought, 'I know that name...Why do I know that name?' he pondered quietly as he returned the friendly gesture.   
  
"Didn't know you liked 'em this young, Tom" Jason said over his shoulder with a laugh, causing Connor to blush a little and Tommy to grind his teeth at the accusation and at the old nickname, but he decided he didn't want a fight and wasn't going to let Jason bait him into one. "He's my student, Jase." The Black Ranger said with a sigh. "But he is cute..." Jason commented making Tommy grit his teeth more, Connor was his! 'Woah where did that come from?" He thought, shocked at his own thought process. Tommy shook his head to make the thoughts go away, "Jason, why are you here?" He asked almost timidly, The Red Ranger had never seen their strong team leader this way before and it worried him. "You're Jason!" Connor said finally, making both men look at him questioningly "You're the original Red Ranger!" He clarified and Jason grinned even wider than before, if at all possible.   
  
"I am" He confirmed and looked Connor from head to toe, taking in his obvious love of red clothing "You're this team's new Red Ranger?" He asked, already knowing the answer. The younger man nodded his head as Jason turned back to Tommy "Well I'm here to see you, Tom. Isn't it obvious" He all but purred in the direction of the Black Ranger, making him go ridged. "We can talk inside," He said hurriedly 'Connor doesn't need to hear this but I need to deal with it, maybe Jason won't get too out of hand...' He thought hopefully as they made their way into the house. "Connor, do you mind waiting in the living room?" Connor nodded that he didn't mind and went and plopped down on the couch as Tommy turned to Jason "Kitchen" He said in his 'teacher' voice, he was at least going to sound like he wasn't terrified to be alone with this man again.   
  
The Black Ranger took a deep breath as they entered the kitchen "Jason..." He began to say but was cut off by being pressed against his fridge by Jason's body. "What are you doing?" Tommy ground out   
  
“Aww...dodon't you miss me?" was Jason's response as he pressed himself closer to the science teacher. "No.Jase, I didn't" He responded, feeling a little brave. "Don't be like that Tom..." Jason said as he leaned in to kiss Tommy, but the nickname was the last straw, he gave Jason's chest a forceful push and all of the weight was off of him.   
  
Regaining his composure as best he could, Tommy spoke "This" He said, gesturing between them "Is never going to happen again, so don't even. That relationship was completely toxic. I've grown up now, and I have realized that I deserve so much more than that bullshit you call a relationship that we were in." He defended himself and then waited for the backlash his words were going to cause.   
  
Jason turned red, almost the same red that his old uniform used to be, Tommy noted. Jason continued to turn different shades of red, under any other circumstances this would have been amusing but Tommy knew this wasn't going to end pretty, and then there was yelling. "You're just as worthless as you used to be!" The former ranger spat, pounding his fist down onto the counter for effect, then he was pacing and yelling. Tommy was trying his hardest to block out the horrible things his former lover was saying if you could even call him that, but he did make out a few 'Useless', 'Unloveable', 'Broken', 'Worthless'. He had had enough, and he was just about to tell Jason just that but he didn't get the chance.   
  
"I think it's time for you to leave." Came the slow, calm and level tone of Connor from the doorway of the kitchen. The look on his face said he was calm, cool and collected, but his eyes held fire and Tommy could see it was taking all of his self-control to not just blow up but to handle this situation calmly. 'Why does he care so much...?' Tommy wondered absently but was brought out of his thoughts by Jason's voice, and it wasn't happy. "Oh yeah?" the former ranger asked Connor as he advanced on him, obviously about to let the younger ranger have it, Tommy was not about to let that happen because he felt like he would end up killing Jason for looking at Connor the wrong way much less talking to him like he had talked to Tommy all of those years ago.   
  
In what felt like two steps Tommy was in front of Conner, creating a barrier between the man he cared for and Jason's wrath. "Yes, really." He confirmed, "It's time for you to leave, goodbye Jason," Tommy said sternly, trying not to let the former ranger know just how shaken up he was, with a huff and a mumbled, "Whatever" Jason pushed past the two and made his way out the door. The two current rangers didn't breath a sigh of relief until they heard a motor crank and tires heading away from the house.   
  
"Connor..." Tommy began softly, almost the tone he talked to Jason in except this wasn't out of fear of an outburst this was from the fear that Connor had seen some of his past and has realized that he is too broken. 'Why am I so worried, he isn't even mine! I probably didn't even have a chance before, much less now that he's seen this bullshit.' Tommy scolded himself. Connor noticed the conflict going on inside his teammate and decided just to act like everything was normal, even though he had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. "What a dick." He offered with a huff, causing Tommy to pause and stare blinkingly at him an then he just burst out laughing, causing Connor to do the same and soon they were laughing uncontrollably.   
  
The Red Ranger caught his breath slightly and asked: "I mean was he always that much of an ass or did he have to work at it?" He laughed more as Tommy answered "No, Jason has always been like that" he replied with a twinge of sadness causing Connor to blurt out "Well, I don't see what you saw in him Doctor O. You could do so much better." which made Tommy stop and stare at him, the Red Ranger blushed and looked at his shoes, biting his lip shyly. The Black Ranger laughed softly "Thanks, Connor." He replied, "I think it's time for me to take you home..." He said with a little bit of regret, causing Connor to sigh. "Alright Doctor O., Lets hit it," He said walking out of the kitchen.   
  
The drive to Connor's house was a quiet one, just like the drive to Tommy's. "Connor," he said as they pulled up to the correct house, making the younger man turn to look at him questioningly. "You need to come back tomorrow, I do actually need to tutor you" He finished and Connor just nodded an affirmative. "Good night, Tommy," Connor said as he got out of the jeep and headed into the house. "Yeah, night Connor..." he replied softly to himself and drove off in the direction of his own house, fully intending on getting some sleep, it had been a hard day.   



	3. Chapter 3

The next day went by pretty fast, without much incident, just a normal Friday. Tommy exited the school to find a Red Ranger leaned up against his jeep, but it was not the Red Ranger he had expected, rolling his eyes Tommy threw his briefcase in the back seat. "What do you want now, Jason?" He asked, clearly annoyed by the original Ranger's presence.   
  
"Oh, come on Tommy, can't I just stop by?" He asked feigning innocence, causing the Black Ranger to roll his eyes again "Didn't you yell and throw a big enough fit yesterday?" he asked, knowing if he had done this in his younger days it would have meant war, it was somewhat comforting to know that he wasn't scared of 'what Jason would think,' any more. "Excuse me?" was Jason's reply with a look of shock on his face, which caused Tommy to chuckle.   
  
The former Red Ranger was about to reply when a voice broke through their conversation "Hey, Tommy. Everything okay here?" came Connor's worried but defensive tone, and Tommy could have sworn there was a little jealousy mixed in. 'It's all in your head, he wouldn't want you.' He chided himself. "Yep, everything is fine here Connor, hop in." He instructed making Jason smirk as Connor got into the jeep "So you do like them younger, eh Tommy?" The Black ranger climbed into the driver's side and was about to respond but didn't get the chance.   
  
"Bro, what is your deal?" Connor asked with anger as he stood up and looked over the top of the Jeep at the ex-Ranger "What was that little Red?" Jason asked, trying to bait Connor. "I said, what is your problem? You weren't enough of a dick to him when you were younger, so you have to interfere with his life now too? He.Does.Not.Want.You. So why don't you back off?" Connor ranted, trying his hardest to keep his temper under control.   
  
Tommy saw Connor struggling to control his rage, though he wasn't sure why he was so mad, so he placed a calming hand on Connor's forearm and that seemed to snap Connor out of his rant but leave it to Jason to keep on. "Ohhh Tommy, it looks like little Red over here has a crush on his teacher, don't tell me you haven't noticed." The Black Ranger stared slack-jawed at his former lover, turning his head to the blushing Ranger beside him, Connor had taken his seat and was looking anywhere but the two men, mumbling "Shut up asshole." Tommy sighed, he wasn't dealing with this right now "Bye, Jason." He spat as he drove away.   
  
They didn't speak a word until they made it to Tommy's house, exiting the vehicle they made their way silently into the house and they both sat awkwardly on the couch. "So, Connor…." Tommy began but was cut off "Look, Tommy, I'm sorry but I can't help it. I just hope you don't hate me…." The Red ranger confessed sadly, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I was going to ask if you wanted something to drink…. But I guess we will deal with this right away…" Tommy said with a sigh. "Oh," Connor said blushing at his mistake.   
  
Tommy laid his hand on Connor's knee as he talked, causing the younger man's stomach to flutter like crazy, it had the same effect on the Black Ranger, but he was trying his hardest to keep his feelings under control. "Connor, I don't hate you." He began, causing the Red Ranger to sigh in relief "The problem I have is not that you're a guy or anything, I mean obviously I dated Jason, but I'm your teacher Connor, It's inappropriate."   
  
The Black Ranger was patting himself on the back for keeping his voice level even though his stomach was lurching, and his heart was telling him to confirm Connor's feelings, but his brain is telling him it would be a disaster. He hated seeing the hurt that passed over Connor's face, but there really was nothing he could do about it, his body worked of his own accord and leaned forward, pulling the Red Ranger into a hug.   
  
Tommy tried to ignore how perfect they fit together and how amazing it felt to have the younger man in his arms, it became even harder when he felt Connor relax into him and sigh contently, returning the hug. It took all of his strength not to run his fingers through Connor's hair. Eventually giving in he carded his fingers through it, which he regretted because he felt Connor's breath hitch slightly.   
  
The Red Ranger backed up from the embrace slightly, looking up at Tommy and biting his lip nervously. The Black Ranger's hand came up to his cheek what felt like on it's on 'I really wish my body would listen to my brain' he chided himself as his thumb ran across Connor's bottom lip, soothing the skin there and causing him to suck in a breath and look at Tommy questioningly.   
  
Connor couldn't take it anymore and he made the final move to connect their lips, while Tommy was slightly shocked he didn't stop him, on the contrary, he kissed him back slowly. They continued to kiss as Connor nibbled on his lips, causing him to pull Connor closer and kiss him harder, running his tongue along the seam of the Red Ranger's lips as he pushed him back into a laying position on the couch. Connor opened his mouth to Tommy, for him to plunge his tongue in and memorized every inch of his mouth, as he felt the Black Ranger's hands go up the back of his shirt and squeeze his back as he continued to kiss him thoroughly.   
  
Connor couldn't take it anymore, it was too stimulating, his mouth, his hands, his tongue it was driving him crazy, he moaned softly into Tommy's mouth. This must have made it click with the Black Ranger just what he was doing on his couch, with a student because he shot back into a sitting position, apologizing profusely and running a hand through his hair.   
  
"Connor, I'm sorry, but you should go." He said, seeing the hurt flash in Connor's eyes "I just need some time okay, I just need to breathe. We will talk Monday alright?" He tried to make him understand that he wasn't rejecting him. 'You should, he's a student' his mind interjected, but he ignored it. All Connor could do is nod "Yeah, sure no problem. I'll get Ethan to swing by and get me. He's just down the road." He said with a sad note in his voice as he got up to head for the door, Tommy stopping him with a hand on his should, causing him to turn around.   
  
"I promise, we will talk Monday." He said as he kissed Connor on the cheek softly, causing him to smile and nod that he understood and left out the door to wait for Ethan on the porch. Tommy walked into the kitchen and grabbed an already open bottle of scotch, poured himself a glass and walked back into the living room, plopping down on the couch. "This is going to be a long weekend." He sighed, taking a sip of his drink.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

It had, indeed, been a long weekend. Tommy had tried to drink away his problems and his feelings but drinking just made him think that Connor wasn't even old enough to drink, which just made him feel worse, so he stopped drinking. Connor had spent the whole weekend worrying that he had messed something up, but Tommy had said he'd talk to him on Monday and he would just have to trust him, that he would keep his word.   
  
The weekend dragged on mercilessly, but it was finally Monday and Connor was at his locker, he had gotten there early to get a chance to talk to Tommy alone. He was grabbing all the books he needed when he felt someone walk up behind him, he closed his locker and whirled around to find Kenzie, the head cheerleader all in his personal space. "Umm hi?" he managed "Hi, Connor." She said in that really girly voice, that sounded like nails on a chalkboard if you ask Connor, as she twirled a curled strand of her blonde hair and fluttered her eyelashes at him.   
  
Connor sighed, he was not in the mood for this today, he was tired of all the girls throwing themselves at him it was getting a bit ridiculous. "Hey, Kenzie…. umm could you give me some space…?" he asked as politely as he could muster. "Now why would you want space, Connor?" she asked as she got impossibly closer, he was about to respond but the next thing he knew there were lips on his and not the lips he wants there.   
  
These lips had artificial flavor and they just felt completely wrong, but he didn't want to push her and end up hurting her, so he just flailed his arms around helplessly. She finally let go when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, Connor was about to go off on this idiotic cheerleader about personal space and boundaries when he saw who it was clearing their throat. "Doctor O.!" he yelled after him, but the man had already disappeared into his classroom and locked the door. Connor couldn't control his anger, so he turned and punched a locker as hard as he could and turned and slid down the lockers, into a sitting position, with his head in his hands.   
  
Tommy had gotten to school early, it's like he just couldn't wait anymore to get there, he needed to see Connor. He had decided that as long as they were discrete that they could see if this could work, he actually had butterflies in his stomach from anticipation. When he rounded the corner to head towards his classroom all of those butterflies felt like they were squashed by a brick, his heart sped up and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears.   
  
The scene before him, Connor pressed to a locker with a very pretty blonde cheerleader attached to his lips, made his heart ache painfully in his chestwhile all he could do was clear his throat and walk quickly for his classroom. He heard Connor's attempt to stop him, but he just closed the door and locked it, looking at the clock, he had thirty minutes to compose himself before the students would arrive. The Black Ranger sat at his desk and took his glasses off, putting his head in his hands, he tired his hardest, but he couldn't stop the flashback that was happening.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
Tommy is walking through the empty halls of the Angel Grove high school, looking for his boyfriend, Jason. But what he finds confuses him. Sure, he's seen Jason kiss girls but it was "just for appearances" he had told him every time and Tommy was a very trusting person so he believed him. It made sense, after all, no one needed to know Jason's and his true preferences, but this time was different. What he found was Jason walking hand in hand with some random blonde, Jill he thinks is her name, and he is pretty sure that she is the head cheerleader if he wasn't mistaken.   
  
"Jason...?" Tommy questioned, hoping his voice came out stronger than he felt as his boyfriend waved the girl to wait for him down the hall. "What's up, Tommy?" He asked as if nothing was going on.   
  
"Who is she...?" He asked quietly as Jason shifted from foot to foot at least having the decency to look a little embarrassed as he spoke "My girlfriend, Tom..." and it was like someone punched him in the gut.   
  
"How long.?" He managed, causing Jason to rub the back of his neck "3 months" he mumbled causing Tommy to take a sharp breath. "I... I thought you loved me..." he whispered because he didn't trust his voice not to crack above a whisper.   
  
Jason sighed "Oh come on Tommy, this," he said motioning between the two of them "Was just a phase, I was never your boyfriend" he corrected the then Green Ranger's assumption of their relationship as Tommy bit his lip.   
  
"Sorry Tom, you were just a phase. I thought you knew..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. All Tommy could do was nod his head. Jason brushed past him and met up with Jill at the end of the hall, grabbing her hand again and walking out the double doors of the school together.   
  
~End of Flashback~   
  
Tommy shook his head to clear it of the memories and ran a frustrated hand down his face. 'Of course,' he thought 'This was just a phase, Connor obviously likes girls. No big deal.' He told himself, as if he were trying to convince his heart to listen and that it didn't hurt him at all.   
  
Taking a deep breath Tommy went and unlocked his door just as the bell was ringing, thinking he would be fine if he could just immerse himself in work. 'Yeah, that will work.' He assured himself, but just as he thought that Connor walked into the class looking like a kicked puppy, Tommy just sighed.   
  
The day dragged on forever, even for a Monday, causing Doctor O. to groan inwardly in frustration. 'Can this day just end please.' He complained to himself as he sat at his desk waiting for his last class of the day, Senior Lab. The thought of what his last class was, more importantly, who was in his last class, made him groan out loud this time an let his head flop onto the table in defeat. "You okay, Doctor O.?" Kira asked as she walked in, the other two Rangers following behind her. The older Ranger lifted his head, painting on a fake smile before responding, "I'm okay, Kira, thanks. I'm just tired." He lied. She just nodded, not fully believing him but taking a seat anyways.   
  
Connor kept his gaze down while walking in the room, convinced that Tommy now hated him and didn't want to even look at him, in some ways he was right. Tommy didn't hate him, but he also didn't want to see him, it hurt. 'What is wrong with me? I'm a grown man, this shouldn't affect me so much!' He scolded himself, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts as he passed out the test in his hand.   
  
"Anyone who doesn't pass is staying after school for the rest of the week for tutoring." He announced as he handed the last test, causing the class to groan in unison, which made him chuckle softly at their antics. "Come on! I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked, but didn't get an answer, laughing more as he sat down at his desk.   
  
"Stick around while I grade them, then you can go ahead and leave early," Tommy announced as they started to tun their tests in on his desk, Connor still wasn't making eye contact with him. 'Hmm…That's weird, he must be embarrassed about being caught.' Doctor O thought as he started grading. Everyone ended up passing, he called their names and told them they could leave as he graded, well everyone except Connor who ended up failing. 'Of course.' Tommy groaned internally, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes, showing his frustration at the situation.   
  
The former Green Ranger propped himself against his desk, gazing at the Red Ranger expectantly. "Connor…" He began but was cut off by the younger man "I know, I'm an idiot, you don't have to say it." He snapped causing Tommy to give him a questioning look "What…Connor…..No…" He began but there was a knock at the door, sighing he got up to open it. 'Randall.' He thought and rolled his eyes internally at his boss. "Tommy," She drawled, causing him to quirk an eyebrow. "Can we talk in…" She began, eyeing Connor up and down disapprovingly, "Private...?" She finished, almost purring the last word, causing Tommy to have to hold back a gag.   
  
The Black Ranger looked over at Connor who was calm on the outside, relaxed back in the chair and pretending to not pay attention to the other two people in the room, but Tommy caught a glimpse of his eyes and there was fire. He had to hold in a snort 'Connor is still jealous of Randall? Of all people?' he thought with amusement as he nodded his head, following the principal out into the hall, against his better judgment.   
  
The Red Ranger couldn't tell what they were saying, though he wasn't really trying, he was too busy pouting and internally raging about how much hated his stupid principal. While in his internal temper tantrum, Connor didn't notice Tommy walked back in until he cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. This caused Connor to look up and quirk an irritated and questioning eyebrow at the way Tommy's clothes were rumpled and his hair was all messed up, his glasses slightly crooked. "Don't." Tommy said, making Connor want to ask even worse, "What? Did your girlfriend miss you?" He asked, a little more bitter than he meant it to come out.   
  
Connor's tone caused the Black Ranger to just blink at him and laughed at the younger ranger "As if." He huffed "More like pushed me into the wall and tried to molest me." He finished with shiver which caused Connor to snort and mumble "I know the feeling…" but Tommy heard him.   
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, now fully curious, Connor bit his lip. "The cheerleader you saw…" He started, causing Tommy to freeze up slightly at the memory from earlier. Connor cleared his throat and looked down, not wanting to see Tommy's expression "I told her to give me some space…" He began chewing on his lip more "And with my reputation, which is a complete lie by the way," He defended.   
  
"She thought I was playing hard to get." He said, rolling his eyes. "And she kissed me, I couldn't push her off! I mean she is a girl! And I have Dino powers! It wouldn't have been fair!" He tried to defend himself in a slight panic "But you probably don't believe me…" He finished with a frustrated sigh, laying his head on the desk in defeat.   
  
The Black Ranger's heart broke at how defeated Connor looked so, without thinking, he went over and wrapped his arms around the younger Ranger causing him to stiffen at the sudden touch. Tommy laid his cheek on top of Connor's head as he hugged him tighter, the Red Ranger snuggled into the embrace as Tommy was whispering reassuring words against his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he let go of Connor a little, who in turn tried to cuddle closer.   
  
The former Green ranger pulled away more as he cleared his throat. "Connor, we are at school." He clarified when the Red Ranger looked up at him with a hurt expression. The words sank in and Connor nodded in agreement but softly said: "We need to talk, Doctor O." causing Tommy to sigh.   
  
"Alright, you can come over later, I have some papers to grade so go on home and I'll let you know when I get home." He instructed. Connor nodded in agreement as he gathered his bookbag and used his Dino Speed to kiss Tommy's cheek softly and blush at the stunned look on his teacher's face as he walked out of the classroom. The Black Ranger shook his head, mumbling something about 'Damn Red Rangers,' and went back to sit at his desk to grade his papers.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Connor was getting his stuff out of his locker when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 'What now?' He groaned internally as he shut his locker, he didn't have time to turn around because he was being spun around and pushed into the lockers by a very angry original Red Ranger. "Jason?" He questioned, still in shock. "What the hell…" He started but was cut off by being slammed roughly against the lockers again, groaning at the pain. "I saw that little exchange in there you little brat."  
  
Jason all but growled next to Connor's ear as he pushed against him to keep him up against the locker. 'He must be jealous' he thought. "Tommy isn't good enough for you." He purred into Connor's ear. ‘Well that went a different direction' He mused to himself. "You need someone better." He purred again as Connor felt his hot breath on his ear which caused him to shiver in disgust. Jason, thinking it was a good shiver, licked from the base of his neck to his ear, taking his earlobe into his mouth and sucking lightly.  
  
Connor Started laughing, shocking the former Red Ranger, "What are you laughing at?" He demanded, causing Connor to laugh more as he answered, "Two things." He began, "For one, there is no one better than Tommy, he is the greatest man I've ever met."  
  
Jason cocked an eyebrow "And what is number two?" He asked, curiously as Connor chuckled again. "You'd think, as a ranger, you'd always be aware of your surroundings." He offered as he looked past Jason, over his left shoulder, to a seething Tommy who promptly yanked Jason off of the younger ranger.  
  
Connor sank to the floor with his back against the lockers to catch his breath as Tommy raged. "Jason, it's in your best interest to get out of here and don't come back." He warned as calmly as he could manage right now. Jason rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"You can have the brat, he's just as worthless as you." He spat. "Maybe even more so because he's an idiot." He mused out loud as he was turning to leave but didn't make it. Jason was spun around, and pain exploded in his face as he was trying to register what just happen, Tommy had punched him, he was in shock.  
  
"Leave," Tommy growled the command out to which Jason and made his way out of the school immediately. The Black Ranger made his way over to Connor and knelt beside him, with a hand on his shoulder, causing the man to look up at him. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" He continued his fretting until Connor cut him off.  
  
"You punched him." He stated, "For me." He finished out loud, trying to comprehend. Tommy chuckled and hugged Connor lightly as he responded: "Yeah, I guess I did." Causing Connor to throw him a lopsided grin that made him melt. The Black Ranger huffed, "Well I guess I'm done grading for today, you just want to head to my house from here?" He asked to which Connor nodded as Tommy helped him stand and grabbed his bag for him, leading him to his Jeep.  
  
The ride to Tommy's house was a silent one again but this time it wasn't exactly an awkward silence, it was a pained one, a silence that felt like they both wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to address it so they both stayed quiet.  
  
When they arrived Tommy lead Connor to the living room to sit on the couch "Do you…" He began to offer Connor a drink but was cut off by the Red Ranger all but yelling "Can you kiss me please?". Connor blushed at the loudness and bit his lip as Tommy spluttered to respond "W..what?" Is all he could come up with. "Please." Connor said, begging him to understand.  
  
"I've had a girl kiss me," He shuddered at the thought "And your ex, he didn't kiss me, but he licked my neck." Another shudder as he tried to continue "I would just like a kiss from the actual person I want to be touching and kissing me if you don't mind."  
  
The Black Ranger was taken aback by Connor's bluntness 'I guess he's reached his breaking point.' He mused to himself before responding "Connor…" He began but was cut off "Please…" He all but whined and Tommy couldn't take it anymore, he sat down and in one swift motion he pulled Connor to him and connected their lips in a soft kiss as the Red Ranger sighed contently against his lips.  
  
Tommy brought his hand up to cup Connor's cheek and the other up to card through his hair as he let himself go in the moment and kiss the younger man wholeheartedly, growling softly as he ran his tongue over the seam of Connor's lips, asking for entrance, which he was instantly granted.  
  
As the kiss grew more heated Connor got bold and repositioned himself to where he was straddling the older man, making Tommy rethink his actions slightly as he pulled back a little "Connor we can't…." He began but was cut off by his own groan as the Red Ranger moved to kiss and nip at his jaw "Please" he breathed into the older man's ear as he continued his assault on Tommy's neck and ear all the way down to where his shirt started.  
  
Connor huffed when he was pushed away a little but was rewarded when Tommy alleviated himself of his shirt, causing the younger man to let out a low whistle at all the muscles that were hidden under that black shirt. He bit his lip as he reached a tentative hand out and ran it from the man's pecks all the way down to where his pants came to, causing Tommy to shudder at the touch.  
  
The Red Ranger dipped his head and placed a chaste kiss on Tommy's lips as he reached behind him to pull his shirt over his head. The second it was off Tommy's hands were on his back, pulling him down for another passionate kiss, causing Connor to grind his hips down against him to which Tommy threw his head back groaning and grabbed  Connor's hips to keep him there as he came back in for another kiss.  


* * *

  
"Hey, Doctor…." Ethan began, walking in without knocking and takin in the scene in the living room in front of him "Ohhhh." He finished as Kira came up behind him and squeaked at the scene, causing the men to look up with a horrified look on their faces.

"Oh shit," Connor said as he hopped off of his teacher's lap, pulling his shirt on in the process, as he ran his hand through his hair. "Hey, guys, What's up?" He asked nonchalantly with a lopsided grin as they looked over to Tommy who just sighed and ran his hand down his face.


End file.
